Perfect
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Renee loves her job, everything about it was great. But she missed one friend in particular. What if everything fell into place at the right time for her? One shot.


**_A.N. A one shot because I'm inspired, both by months of thinking about how to write this, and from cranesandcranesandcranes. (thanks for those two Renee/Sami stories, you have to keep them up!) So yeah, enjoy since I can't think of anything else to say. :P_**

Never in her life did Renee think she'd be almost late for work, at least not this job. Not the best job she could have ever imagined and now lived. She loved working in WWE too much to let anything slip by, even if she did become exhausted from traveling almost as much as the Superstars and Divas did; it was a job she loved, no matter what.

Hoping to sneak in unnoticed, Renee rushed by anyone in her way quietly to quickly go to make up. She had been clever enough to do most of her make up herself.

She had tried not to smile, tried to not frown, either. She and her long time boyfriend had broken up over the phone before she left for work.

"I just don't think we can stay together when you're so far away all of the time," and the fact was Renee couldn't argue that. He had said he would still speak with her though, that he wanted to be friends. Renee considered it to be a blessing, since she didn't let a good man out of her life and she could feel better about him not being jealous with her guy friends at work.

'Speaking of friends,' she thought as a smile appeared on her face. Coming up to her was a very good friend of hers, Sami. He had been the first one to speak to her like she was human, but then again, he had been the first wrestler to talk to her at NXT. She was looked down on by the higher ups, ordered around by producers and stage crews and criticised by make up and camera people for how she looked. Sami didn't see any of the flaws people told her.

He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her waist as Renee held her arms around his neck; needing to be on her tip toes to get anywhere near shoulder height. Slowly, Renee felt Sami's arms start to release her; she was still happy he left one hand on her hip.

"How's my little buddy doing?" Renee sighed, it was the one question she didn't want to hear. And certainly didn't want to answer.

"My boyfriend and I broke up." It had only come out as a whisper, and Sami leaned over to kiss Renee on her forehead.

"His loss, my gain." Sami gave her a small tight lipped smile and walked back toward his locker room to get ready.

That was the routine; Sami would see Renee before the shows and tapings, get ready, both do their jobs, hang out after work. Well, it was before Renee had become a interviewer for the main roster. That was when Sami started to lose his fun side, he started to not talk to anyone, began to hide himself from people until he had to go out. His energy wasn't the same, he faked his smile easily.

It was times like this when Sami became genuinely happy; he had his girl back. Well, she wasn't his yet. But he had a perfect chance!

Sami double checked his hair, teeth and his attire. He had to look good out there, and it wasn't just for his fans. Now he was going to impress her, like he should have tried to a long time ago.

He always felt like he was in some sappy movie where the best friend is in love with the girl who is taken and heart broken. Now it was his chance to pick up the pieces. To be the only one to help her. Even if she wasn't showing her unhappiness.

The new storyline he had felt good, he was in a feud against Corey Graves. The bad guy who people loved, and who in return loved all of his fans secretly. Yep, he was a good friend to have.

The match was, as the usual for both mens' standards, exceptional. It wasn't the main event and the taping was already looking good. Sami had picked up a win for that week, and he always had felt good for a short time after a win. But what awaited him was better.

There stood Renee, the one he had dubbed his 'Little Buddy', smiling at him from behind the curtain. She grabbed onto his hand and led the two of them away from anyone who could hear them talk into Sami's locker room. Renee sat on the ground near the small television in the room and Sami leaned in the corner across from her.

"You honestly think you can keep being on the main roster away from me?" Sami's eyes rolled as his head fell back into the corner of two walls. He wanted to keep that a secret for as long as he could.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You know I don't like surprises." Renee countered quickly. Sami reached over and pulled his friend's legs into his lap. He held onto one of her ankle, which felt swollen.

"And I don't think these heels are doing you any good." He proceeded to take them off of her feet. Well, at least the foot pain was going to go.

"And you're changing the subject." Renee allowed Sami to take her other shoe off and he began to rub both of her feet and ankles.

"I get to see you more, we get to spend more time together." Both smiled and a small blush crept across Renee's face.

It was true, the two would get to spend more time together. They wouldn't have to be weeks away from each other. Sami could actually go out with her now that Renee wasn't with her boyfriend. He was trying hard to not jump up from where he was and scream 'Yes' at the top of his lungs.

Never, in either of the pair's minds did they think they possibly could be together. Not until Sami finally got a good look into Renee's eyes he put her legs on one side of him and pressed his lips softly to hers.


End file.
